1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf accessory which can be utilized as a divot tool and also as a cigarette holder on a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior golf accessory tools have been utilized to advantage for a number of years. One particularly useful golf accessory tool is described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,621. This patent describes a golf accessory which serves both as a divot tool and as a money clip. The clip can be used as a means of attachment of the accessory to the belt, cap, shoe or golf bag of a golfer. It can also serve as a money clip. The accessory described in my prior patent includes a looped return behind a disc shaped body which defines a saddle facing concave upwardly. The saddle serves as a stand or prop for supporting the grip of a golf club above the grass, so as to prevent the grip from becoming wet with dew or other moisture which may be on the turf.
While my prior golf accessory disclosed in the aforesaid patent is a highly useful tool, I have discovered a number of improvements which can be made to such a golf accessory to increase its versatility and to enhance its usefulness.